The Butler
by PurtFiend
Summary: This story was for Day 2 of Karofsky week. We were to give the characters unusual jobs. I love coming up with variations on the locker room scene and this one is: what do you do if your bully happens to be one of the most powerful men in the world? Warning this is rather more angsty and dark then I usually write.


This story was for Day 2 of Karofsky week. It is a little dark and I don't see myself going any further with it. But I invite anyone who wants to continue it to do so. I love coming up with variations on the locker room scene and this one is: what do you do if your bully happens to be one of the most powerful men in the world?

**The Butler**

His hands move deftly over my chest straightening my lapels and fixing my bow tie. I find it hard even after all this time to be dressed by someone else. I feel like an overgrown kid standing there as he rearranges me and looks me over with his critical eye. He gets his brush and removes some infinitesimal piece of flint off my Tuxedo jacket that no one would possibly notice and then he smiles approvingly. It is a professional, impersonal smile but I am affected by it as I always am. I can't imagine what he would do to me if it ever turned into a warm affectionate smile... I smile back just as perfunctory and ask, "do I pass muster?"

"You'll do Sir." he replies his eyes raking over me again. If only it was with appreciation...

As he stands there regarding me, I feel increasingly agitated; the impersonal intimacy, and the cold closeness. I want more. Kurt has been my butler for six months and I know nothing about him, even after all the copious security checks and mountains of surveillance gathered; he is a mystery to me. He was a known homosexual before our administration was voted into power and when the new morals laws came into effect, he has been under intense scrutiny. Being a homosexual is not against the law (yet!), only the practise and the promotion of it, so he cannot be fired or arrested until he breaks the law. He has been very careful and celibate, with not even a hint of impropriety - and he has been under watched constantly to find out such things, so we have no legal cause to remove him. His behavior has been beyond reproach; there has not been even a glimmer of gay behavior, other than him being slightly effeminate and having a design sense. We haven't started criminalizing looking or sounding gay though my more conservative colleagues would be happy to do so. Despite the 24 hour surveillance - all carefully logged with the truncated highlights given to me as part of my daily reading, I have no clue what his thoughts and feelings are towards me.

But then again, I don't understand my own thoughts and feelings towards him. Is it just situational lust? Is it he fact that he touches me more intimately than my wife Santana has lately? Or is it something more, something I continually have to squelch down before it becomes so big it over powers all my senses and reason. Either way, I am not sure how long I can suppress my feelings and not act on them. I should really remove him from my presence just like my aide said. I fear my aide must know something of the growing lustful feelings I have for my butler because he is constantly advising that we remove Kurt since he is a security risk and open to all sorts of blackmail. So far I've been able to resist my advisor's efforts to remove him and deflect his scrutiny from Kurt with other tasks equally as important, but he will not be put off permanently.

I feel my butler shift the weight on his feet, indicating he is moving away, since his task is now complete. I can't stand it any longer! This amazing man, close enough to touch but too remote to connect with. I grab his arm as he turns and I pull him towards me.

His eyes open in surprise. "Do you want me for something?" he asks quizzically.

I don't say anything, my mouth is too dry. I can only groan my need as I grasp his head gently in my hands and move in for a kiss.

The feel of his lips against mine have a bigger impact on my being than I had ever expected. I feel excited and invigorated as if I was a weary traveller who has finally found a home. As I end the kiss, I look deep into his eyes, hoping for something. He looks surprised as expected, and nothing else. I move in for another kiss, eager to taste his sweet lips again.

"No!" he shouts pushing me back with surprising strength. "You don't get to do that Mr. President! I don't care that you are the leader of the free world. You may have power to make all queer people's lives illegal and unliveable with a stroke of a pen and I may have just now doomed myself to a miserable end! But you do not get to kiss me, you closeted hypocrite!"

I don't know what reaction I expected from my impulsive move but I was shocked at the hatred and spite my kiss provoked. My mouth worked trying to say something, but nothing came to me; my brain grasped for some explanation of my actions but I was defeated and deflated. The foolish romantic fantasy I had built up around my butler was dust.

I may have groaned a little and I'm sure my face gave away the devastation I felt but I mustered what dignity I could and acquitted the room.

My aide was in the hall standing alert and on guard as always. "Good morning Mr. President. Your guests are ready and waiting in the oval office."

"Thank you Azimio." I reply automatically, my mind still reeling from what just happened. The magnitude of what I have done has hit me. If this gets out, my political career and the sterling reputation I have carefully cultivated over the years could be ruined by one unthinking act. I have always believed that temptation, particularly depraved, antisocial behavior like homosexuality does not have to be acted upon. For years I had been able to curb and control my perverse feelings until he came into my orbit. He called me a hypocrite. I am no hypocrite. I have always practiced what I preached, at least I did until my indiscretion with him. I must act and nip this in the bud.

"Azimio, I have thought on your opinion that Mr. Hummel is more of a liability than a benefit and I have come to the conclusion that you are correct. He should be removed and I would like you to see to it."

"Of course Mr. President."

I swallow hard and say the rest of it and I am surprised by how normal my voice sounds. " As you know Mr. Hummel has been privy to very sensitive and classified information. If any of that knowledge is leaked to the press it can be very damaging to this administration. His credibility must be thoroughly destroyed."

"I understand Mr. President."

"One more thing, Azimio. I don't want to know any of the grizzly details. I believe I should be as away from this as possible."

"I'll see to it immediately, Sir."

I nod curtly, satisfied that my order will be followed to the letter; miserable that I have just destroyed Kurt's life. I concentrate on just putting one foot in front of the other, marching onwards toward my goals. I push Kurt from my immediate worries; it has been dealt with, and the poor bastard has brought it on himself.

He called me the leader of the free world. How wrong he was. I am just as much a prisoner as he is. I have thick chocking chains around my heart and I will never break free.


End file.
